


He loves me not

by Chat_Daddy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron legendary defenders, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heart broken, I'm Sorry, I'm hurting and I needed to hurt a character I love, I've decided this is right after the bonding moment, Keith loves Lance, M/M, No Spoilers, One sided, One-Sided Attraction, Preseason 6?, castle still stands, except of ya don't know about the lion switch, feelings not returned, heart broken Keith, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Daddy/pseuds/Chat_Daddy
Summary: Keith loves everything about Lance. Finally one day he knocks on Lance's door to confess.





	He loves me not

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm really sad over this guy who I wasn't even dating. Basically he lead me on and then went back with his ex saying "She's the one I want and I don't want to loose her." I really really liked this guy and I thought we had something going. He would make me feel so special and the way we talked everyone agreed he was leading me on. Now time for the angst.

Lance's body fell out of the healing pod carefully being caught in warm arms. 

"Hey." Keith said with a soft smile, he was the only one in the room waiting.

"How long was I out for?" Lance said, his voice s weak as he stood up on his wobbly legs.

"A little over a day." He replied, he felt so relieved Lance was ok.

Keith stood up next to Lance and helped him walk to his room with holding most of Lance's body weight. Keith swore the beating of his heart was louder than the noise of his shoes hitting the cold metal ground. Keith tried to keep himself from blushing but it was hard with the taller male pressed against him.

\--------------- LATER---------------

Keith stood in front of Lance's large metal door. It took one motion of a knock to alert Lance of someone's presence right outside his room. Lance sat up now in his casual wear and pressed "open" button on the panel. The door opener with a hiss. Lance was a little surprised to see his teammate Keith standing there. The other boy was fidgeting with his hands as if he was nervous.

"Oh! Hi Keith.... umm come in I guess." Lance said gesturing for the boy to sit on his bed. "What brings me the surprise."

"Well... there's something I need to get off my chest." Keith said his voice almost as a whisper as if someone might've been listening in.

"Oh. What are you sleeping with the princess?" The Cuban boy replied with a joke. 

Keith turned to face Lance. He took in a deep breathe trying to calm his nerves. The galra could feel his heart trying to break out of his chest to run free from this problem.

"Lance I really really like you." Lance face had a shocked look on it but Keith didn't stop talking. "I've liked you since the Garison, that's why I said I didn't know you I was trying to act all cool but it back fired." Keith began fidgeting with his hands again. "And I like everything about you. You have a great personality, you always try to help the people around you and put them before you. Your beautiful smile. That cute blush that creeps onto your face when someone flirts with you. Lance.... I love you."

Keith's face was completely red at this point. He had confessed his feelings to his crush, his rival, and his teammate. 

Lance gave Keith a sympathetic smile and placed his arm onto Keith's shoulder. "Keith you're a great teammate and I love bounding with you just as much as anyone else.... but I don't have those feelings for you. I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this." Lance was trying his hardest not to hurt Keith. He really did care about him, he was his teammates and friend. 

"Thanks." Keith said trying to smile and act as if he wasn't heart broken "Well I'm going to go train, don't want to get behind." He said awkwardly walking out.

Once he heard to hiss of the door closing Keith ran to his room. Reaching his sleeping chambers he slid down with his back against the locked door. Hot tears flowed from his eyes falling from his cheeks. He couldn't think of anything other than all that made him love Lance. What would it be like to hold Lance. To be with Lance. He sat in his room for over an hour. He stopped crying awhile ago but his body was weak from shaking. There was a lump in his throat. 

It was time for dinner. Once Keith felt like he didn't look like he had finished crying a second ago he stood up and left for the dinning room. 

When Keith reached his usual seat he noticed the empty spot next to him instead of where Lanc normally  
is. He scanned across the table to see Lance seated between Hunk and Pidge. His heart began to hammer in his chest, tears threatened to come out again but he ignored it. He stuffed his face with food to avoid talking. 

Over the course of the meal Keith notice how Lance would avoid looking in his direction. Lance didn't try to pick a fight with him or even talk to Keith. These actions hurt more than the rejection. Lance didn't want anything of Keith anymore. 

Later that night thoughts ran wild of what Lance could be thinking of Keith. He tried to tell himself Lance wouldn't think so poorly of him just because he liked the boy. But the thoughts kept coming. Keith muffled his cries with a pillow. Streams of hot tears pouring onto the soft fabric. He fell asleep hugging the pillow with apart of it soaked with his tears.


End file.
